


Lost in the Forest

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: AMAB Kris, Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dark, Forest Sex, Furry, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Yaoi, post-Deltarune Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: After dealing with the King, Ralsei wanders into the wilderness and finds himself lost, both in thought and in lust for that mystery hero, that lovely Lightner from another world. Obvious solutions present themselves--chiefly a hand applied to a bulge--but things quickly grow out of hand....





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei is overcome by lust in a forest. He decides to do something about it.

**( Y o u . . . f e e l . . . h . . . a . . . p . . . p . . . y . . . . )**

* * *

 

Ralsei preferred the wilderness to fancy castles and luxury--or so he told Lancer. In actuality, he was more into the idea of living in the wilderness, exploring, watching for threats, and all that good stuff. That was, after all, what heroes were supposed to do, wasn't it? Wander around having adventures?

Wilderness turned out to be an awful lot of work. Now Ralsei, far from any castle or town, from any privacy at all, huddles against a tree breathing heavily, trying to figure out what to do about a very big problem. Or no, not big _inherently_. In theory it should be easy to take care of. He'd done it privately so many times that it would've been nothing with a private room in that vast, fancy castle he'd refused to the literal king of the Dark World.

Ralsei glances around in a far forest (bright blue trees the color of a sky the Darkners haven't seen with sap that smells of salted caramel) and he looks around again just to make sure. Swallows the lump in his throat. Raises the teal skirt of his robe, blushing, imagining some stranger catching a glimpse. His cock presses against his underwear, peeking out against the rim of it, gushing precum that glistens on the head even in the dark of the forest.

He thinks of that hypothetical stranger again and blushes harder, but it's not a bad sort of blush. Or maybe it is. Regardless, he's harder now and gushing more. Ralsei lowers his hands, grazes against the softer, shorter fur of his belly, down to the elastic waistband of his underwear.

Why's it so different this time? What if he lowers his hand, finally touches the wet pink of his cock, and evaporates in pleasure?

It's Kris's fault, he thinks suddenly, knows it's true, and roughly shoves his hand down to grip his slick cock. Ralsei shudders and bites his lip. His fingers freeze around his cock; he feels his fur soaking in his precum and adores it. He hasn't ever felt dirty like this before--has always imagined making love to a sweet boy for the first time after a romantic dinner. Things are different. He doesn't want that sweet boy, he wants someone with salt and sweat and fire. He wants someone like Kris.

Ralsei slides off his underwear, hikes up his robe, runs a hand up and down his cock. A ragged, musical gasp escapes his lips; he gazes up at the sapphire forest canopy and thinks of the way Kris's skin looked blue. Thinks of Kris's skin. Soft and furless. Perfect for trailing kisses down.

What does a Lightner cock look like? he thinks suddenly, and the lewdness of it sends jolts of pleasure running through his thighs and stomach. Or does Kris have a pussy? Ralsei groans, strokes faster--pervert in the forest, imagining fucking a lightner, and the thought was somehow delicious. Ralsei always thought he'd want a boy, or someone who looked like one, but Kris was unreadable. And more importantly, Kris was _Kris_.

Mysterious and handsome and strong and--

\--"please suck me off please suck me off," Ralsei begs to the empty forest. He closes his eyes and imagines that Kris heard him.

Kris, they step out from behind a tree, smiling. A little judgmental. (Ralsei slows down a little--he knows himself and his body, knows from the electricity surging in his dick that he's close, doesn't want to come yet even though he desperately wants to come now.) Smug, lithe, strong. Brave and so sweet, they walk towards him with their hips swaying, their dark hair masking their eyes but their amused smile giving away the game.

Ralsei loosens his grip on his cock--he'd started massaging his balls somewhere along the line--shuffles against the tree. One hand on his dick now, the other lowering into his asscrack slowly, teasing himself.

Imagines now that Kris is doing the teasing. Kris, kneeling before him by the tree, gazing up. Dark hair falling back over eyes that are always just slightly cruel in their seriousness, undercut by that cheerful demon's smile. Not Ralsei at all here but Kris running their soft human hands (ignore the fur, use your imagination) over his cock. One hand, lubed with precum, spins and turns for a teasing moment before circling to his asshole and prodding the entrance.

Ralsei gasps and the gasp turns into a moan; his finger pushes deep, deeper, yet deeper inside. As his hand strokes his cock, the other hand curls up inside. It's enough to make him squeal--in that vision, his pink dick pops out of Kris's mouth just so they can smirk up at him, self-satisfied, before taking him in their mouth again. All the while, Kris's fingers growing more confident, plunging deeper and faster, penetrating--and he wants their dick in there too, needs it, wants to beg them to fuck him and would do it too if the pleasure wasn't growing to be too much

and it was nearly too much now.

Pop, out of their mouth. "You wanna come on me?" Kris coos. Slick, lewd sounds of their (his) fingers on his cock. ( _Would Kris say that yes yes they would say that for me oh yes just for me begging me of course they would_ ) "Or in my mouth?" They stick their tongue out and bat their long lashes.

Ralsei shoves his dick in their mouth, their fingers circle against his prostate in quick, feather-light motions, and everything contracts. Muscles clench. He falls back against the tree, slams against it, fingers inside twisting in delicious violation. He closes his eyes tight, doesn't want to see how there's no Kris on his cock but his own furred white hand pounding desperately as his dickhole twitches, his shaft convulses--

He imagines how wet and hot Kris's mouth must be, how their tongue must feel as it swirls in his cum, how they...

...how they would gaze up at him now, swallowing, and break that badass cool to smile. How Kris might take a moment to hold him, to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Ralsei stands alone in a forest with cum dripping from his cock into the grass. He blinks for a moment, then almost pushes up his glasses, but no--hands are dirty, so he wipes them on the grass and tells himself that it's enough.

There's no one else in the forest but the lonely prince. Probably.

He almost wishes that there was.

A little magic takes care of the rest of the grime. He's gotten plenty of technical points to spend from, uh, skillful handling. His dark robes are miraculously unstained from grass, grime, or _other_. All is well, and Ralsei is deeply, horribly alone.

The forest wouldn't do, he decides. He'll take Lancer up on that offer after all. The Prince of Hearts should live in a castle, after all...or at least he should live with a friend. And Kris would know better to visit the castle than to wander around in the wilderness, wouldn't he? Plus, the issue of privacy, right?

Which was very important. Ralsei absolutely did not want anybody stumbling in on him masturbating. Definitely not. That would not be incredibly hot whatsoever, perish the very thought. Why, the very idea was absolutely not causing Ralsei's cock to stiffen and wet his royal underwear.

We can only imagine how disappointed Ralsei must be as a familiar face steps from the dark trees, their pale blue skin echoing the leaves of the trees dancing in the wind around and above. Their odd scarf, striped with pink and blue, waves in the wind. And their smile...ah.

Yeah. Ralsei almost laughs.

As if his imagination could even echo such a cool, shadowy smile....

* * *

 

**( f . . . i . . . n . . . a . . . l . . . l . . . y . . . . )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever shall Kris and Ralsei do in this forest? Nobody knows.

**. . . . R a l s e i   R a l s e i   R a l s e i   R a l s e i . . . .**

* * *

 

Calm down.

 _Calm down_ , Ralsei thinks.

Darkners know the wind down here, know how cool it is through their fur, their blubber, perhaps against a smooth carapace. Lightners must be so uncomfortable. Yet there are no goosebumps rising on Kris's skin, there is no sign of cold bothering them in the slightest. They look totally unfazed.

 _Calm down_. Because Kris clearly saw nothing. Ignore the way those soft lips twist into a devil's smile, an expression that promises that Kris saw _everything_. Please pay no attention to the way they slowly stride towards him, their hips tossing subtly back and forth, teasingly. All of that is just Ralsei projecting.

Ralsei feels himself tent and tries not to grimace, tries not to let his breath go shallow and hot. He even takes a step or two back, embarrassed. Maybe the trees cast darker shadows here and Kris can't see how hard he's gotten already, this cartoonish cone sticking up from his robes.

"H-heya, Kris!" Ralsei stammers. "Fancy seeing you all the way out here! Just, uh, having adventures here! In the wilderness! Where adventures are!" Ralsei swallows. "Generally speaking!"

"Sure are," says Kris, all cool. They do that thing--you know, where they sort of crack their neck like they just beat up some guy in an anime. Which they probably did. Ralsei gets the impression that Kris is pretty into anime beat-ups.

(God, Ralsei wants to see Kris beat somebody up again. Just a little bit!)

"Did you have any adventures up there on the surface?"

"Nah," says Kris, still walking oh-so-slowly closer. "Honestly, I felt a little trapped up there. It's like one big cage. Down here is where all the fun is."

"Good!' Ralsei blushes his way through a whole color wheel of pink. "I like fun! I'm fun!"

"You are," says Kris--and they've got Ralsei reliving five minutes ago for a moment, his back brushing up against another tree, Kris close enough to his face that he can feel their warm breath.

They smell like chocolate. Like metal. Underneath it all, something unfamiliar. Like stardust?

"You are very fun," says Kris. "Sweet. Smart. Cute."

_Cute like a teddy bear, I guess, thought Ralsei, like a little brother or a yappy dog or something because yes I know he's close yes I can feel them against me even and they're so warm that I'll die I'll melt into their arms, strong arms, arms on either side of me the arms on either side of me._

_I'll trickle down the bark, but I'm a nobody just like everyone always said and Kris is a Lightner and even if I want him I can't change how h_

Kris buries his mouth in Ralsei's neck. Ralsei gasps, sharp-fanged, wide-eyed--wide enough for an eyeful of slow-dancing blue leaves, because if he looks at Kris then it might be a dream still in the forest, unbearably horny and alone. But Kris's lips are just as soft as they look, and his teeth are so much sharper and lovelier than they appear as they nibble the nape of his neck and send him reeling, moaning, stomping his foot in the dirt.

When Ralsei looks at Kris, Kris does not disappear like a daydream. Even in the corner of his eye, it's an image to get drunk on--dark curly hair, warm kisses trailing up his neck to his chin, and Kris's eyes...

Oddly, still-shadowed eyes. Even staring down at him, their lips wet with a fresh kiss--even then, their eyes are dark and unknowable.

It all makes Ralsei unbearably horny. He shifts uncomfortably, fails to bite back a whimper. Kris plants a quick, hard kiss on his lips and rests their head in the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong?" they tease. The words tingle against his ear. "Is there something I can do to help?"

"I," says Ralsei, "I, I, I,"

Kris shoves him against the tree. It hurts a little. Is it okay to like that?

"Anything at all I can do?" Kris whispers. Their right hand trails through the fur of his neck, wet from kisses, and down over his robes. Down his chest. Down...and then their left hand squeezes his plump ass.

Ralsei honest-to-god _squeaks_. And Kris, Kris goes in for the kill.

Their right hand snaps up, hem of his robe in hand, and Ralsei stands exposed.

Cock rises up past the brim of his underwear, still gushing precum. Holy shit. How'd he get so hard again, and so quickly?

And--horror of horrors--Ralsei feels his cock twitch with need. In front of Kris.

"You look so embarrassed," Kris coos. "I love it. I think you love it too. Tell me you love it or I stop."

"I, I, I--"

Kris moves his hand away.

"IloveitandI'msohornyandI'vebeenthinkingaboutthisforweeksandIdidn'tthinkitwouldhappenIloveitIreallydoohmygodplease."

Kris moves his hand down.

Lifts the brim. Reveals that cock of his peeking out from his underwear, wet from tip to base with precum, and Kris beams.

Kris steps back. For a horrible moment Ralsei wonders if this will end up being a prank somehow, if Kris was nothing like they thought at all, and they'd just run off after all of this sweet cruelty. "Take off your robe and lie down in the dirt."

The lump in Ralsei's throat grows three sizes. "Why?" he asks, feeling stupid as he asks it.

Kris doesn't dignify that with an answer. They only take a couple steps back and gesture at the ground, grinning.

Joy rises up in Ralsei's chest so suddenly that it scares him. The anxiousness, the fears of rejection, the nights after a good hard jackoff where he felt so alone--it all feels so ridiculous, like a joke that they're both in on. Ralsei wants to tell them. Wants to know what about Kris's lonely nights before they were both here half-lost in the forest, horny and oh so far from prying eyes.

(Mostly alone.)

Kris takes another step back and Ralsei, he takes a step forward. Now that he knows someone is watching him, now that he oddly adores it...that changes things. So Ralsei takes his sweet time. Ralsei runs his fingers over the hem of his robe a couple times before he lifts it--slowly, very slowly--up to his shaggy-furred thighs, still looking black under that hat, now up past a pair of underwear soaked with precum, over a lean stomach, a thin scholarly chest....

Ralsei's blinded by his own robe as he pulls it off, tosses it somewhere to the ground with the hat. He glances to see where it went, looks back to Kris and uh

well okay then. Woof.

Kris puts their head on their chin as if they're about to ask a question. "What's wrong," perhaps. Ralsei is too occupied to ask any questions..

Ralsei is thinking about the kicked off boots and the bunched up tunic at Kris's ankles. He's thinking about the dark hair on the pale blue skin of Kris's shins. About the thickness of their thighs, about the goosebumps lining them and how they would feel beneath his fingers.

And.

Kris runs a hand through their hair absently. "Lie down on the dirt, I said. You're still standing."

Kris's other hand is--

Ralsei scrambles to the ground. The grass pricks through the fur against his naked body. Orders finished, he looks up at...

...at Kris's thigh. Ralsei's hand brushes over his barely-clothed cock, because. Because because because because because

if he looks up that thigh then mayhap he'll see something.

if he sees something then mayhap Kris will glare down at him and leave him

alone

even now, even after all of this, and Kris will

Kris will, Kris might

Ralsei looks.

Kris's cock is so much thicker than Ralsei imagined,. The thought becomes a feeling and that feeling is pleasure, pleasure shivering down to the base of his spine. Kris is looking down to see Ralsei watch him--specifically to see him watching, Ralsei's sure--and Kris strokes their dick slowly with one hand.

Ralsei lies in the dirt, grass pricking his flesh, hypnotized by the motions of Kris's hand. By the drip of precum falling into the grass. By their rippling uncircumcised skin. By the low grunt as they stroke themself, the unconscious shuffle of legs.

"Ralsei," says Kris, chastising, "Did I tell you that you could watch?"

"No, I--"

"The fountain of darkness. The King of Spades. Who dealt with that, really?" Kris laughs. "You and Susie helped, but you know who did all the work. So look away. Ask me for permission to watch me stroke that cock."

\--Ralsei looks at the shifting blue canopy for a moment, finds comfort in the patterns--

Ralsei looks away. "Hey, Kris?"

"Mm?"

"Can I look?"

Slick sounds. "Ah. Hh." A musical moan. "Look at what?"

"Your um. Your penis."

"Say that you want to look at my cock. Say it or I'll run right the fuck away, and you'll have to catch me next time."

"I--"

"Say it now."

"I want to look at your cock." Ralsei pauses. Grins. "So let me look or I'll run right the--umm--away."

Kris giggles-- _giggles!_ \--which is new to Ralsei. "I see, well--" and Kris--

Kris breaks into a loud, agonizing cough. "Good," they say. "No standing up, but you can look. And then you can tell me what to do. I'll do what you say then, maybe. Probably not." Kris shrugs.

Ralsei swallows. Looks up at that monster of a cock, thinks of just moments ago against the tree, shoving his fingers in his ass...and he wants it inside him, needs it there or in his mouth or in so many ways he's seen in stolen moments on Darknert sites. But more than that, more than anything...his eyes trail up Kris's bare legs, low-hanging balls (even in that cold wind), gleaming wet cock, tunic, strange scarf.

Soft lips and shadows.

"Touch me," says Ralsei, because it's only fair, because he's already touching himself.

Kris looks down at Ralsei for a moment. A smile creeps across their face.

They pounce.

An avalanche of kisses on his neck up and down, raw and sharp against new bruises from their teeth, up and down until everything is touched, and all the while Ralsei is shoving up--first softly, unknowingly, then with purpose. All the while he's thrusting against the cotton of Kris's underwear, against his bare thigh, clothed and hating

it.

But not for long. Kris yanks his underwear aside like it's trash and throws it away--this soaked rag--into the far darkness. His bare cock rubs against Kris's thigh, coats it quick with precum. It's not enough for him but honestly nothing could be enough for him now, and he's sure that Kris feels the same. Ralsei moans loudly, feels like a slut, enjoys it.

"Just want me to touch you, yeah?" says Ralsei, words punctuated with sharp, violent kisses.

"Mmhm." Thrusting between Kris's thighs now, Kris answering every thrust.

"And that's all," says Kris. They're panting too, now. Cool, badass Kris--steal-your-girl and/or boy and/or whoever Kris--losing control. The lightning thrill passes through his chest, his hard nipples, his cock that can only thrust harder now. "Just touch."

"Nooooooo...."

"Really? No?" Kris's fingers trail down his chest, over leaves of grass, over his thigh. They stop there just long enough to make Ralsei open his mouth, ready to beg--and then Kris does.

Kris takes Ralsei's long, curved cock in their hands and gives it a cruelly slow stroke, all the while casting that shadowed gaze right at Ralsei, daring him to talk back.

Ralsei considers it.

And before he makes a decision, Kris opens his mouth and takes every inch. Ralsei's breath hisses--a sharp intake of air--when Kris presses their hot, soft tongue against the bottom of his cock. For a moment Kris just leaves it at that, this fluffy boy lying on the ground at his mercy. And for just a moment that seems to be enough for them.

It's not a long moment.

"Kris," Ralsei begs. Kris turns their head for a moment as if they're debating internally. And then Kris obliges.

Slowly up, tongue snaking along, sucking just slightly. Ralsei's fingers claw the grass.

Up to those soft lips.

Down, and still so slowly. Cruel slight motions of his tongue, lewd slurping sounds, and--Ralsei looks up for just long enough to see it--Kris's blank shadow gazing back when their lips kiss the base of his cock.

For a moment it's terrifying. Not in a sexy way, not like before. Ralsei feels watched. Watched by something as blank and pitiless as the sun. For a moment Ralsei wants to get up and run, and without thinking he kicks his leg out against the ground--but the moment passes and he passes once more into pleasure.

Kris sucks and Ralsei is busy trying not to lose his mind and cum in his hot, wet, needful mouth.

Doesn't help when Kris--Kris digs their fingers beneath him to clutch his ass, digging through the white fur, biting into the skin as Kris sucks harder, sucks faster, massages the plump cheeks of Ralsei's ass. One hand squeezes and clutches, and the other massages his balls experimentally--briefly!--before giving them a cruel squeeze.

"Sorry," says Kris, smirking. "They're so cute."

Ralsei licks his lips to say something because he should probably say something at some point, certainly, shouldn't he? But he doesn't feel like doing that. Doesn't feel like doing anything at all except what Kris wants for now, because Kris clearly wants the same things he wants.

Because Kris is cute and mysterious and--

\--and--

\--because Kris is good. Because Kris is a hero. Because Kris dragged him and Susie to be heroes. Because together they carried the world a little closer to kindness, step by janky step. As quiet as Kris is.

As often as Kris says nothing.

For a moment Ralsei too says nothing at all. Kris takes his white legs in their fingers and pulls them gently apart and then, with Ralsei sitting still, pauses to dig the fingers of both of their hands into Ralsei's asscheeks. And it's such a confusing bittersweet punishment that Ralsei opens his mouth to say:

"Kris"

and Kris as always says nothing, or--

\--no actually, no--

Kris says

"Ralsei?"

and Ralsei stammers

"Yeah I um I haven't done this kind of thing before," gasps Ralsei, Kris's thick cock gushing, dripping into his crevice. Oozing down his perineum to that one spot, his asshole, that miracle place.

Ralsei rolls his wrist, jangles his fingertips--casts a spell, and a gleaming liquid clings to his fingers. Ralsei glides his fingers over that thick cock (so warm) and down to his asshole.

(He waits a moment to see if Kris calls him out for knowing a lube spell. Mercifully, he doesn't.)

The sight of Kris slowly stroking themself sets Ralsei's nerves ablaze. Ralsei stretches his hungry asshole, runs another hand down his precum soaked cock. Ralsei plunges one finger slowly in and it's not long at all before that's insufficient, especially after earlier today. Another. That's right. Slow, pushing against his prostate as if it's the secret backdoor to his throbbing dick. But slow isn't enough either because Kris is slamming their fingers up and down their cock and it's making Ralsei want to feel every little knob and fold of Lightner skin on that beautiful thing.

There's not a long wait. Gently Kris guides his hand to the side and sticks their own cool fingers in to the first joint. Not for long--they press their tip against his anus and spread it wide enough for something so thick.

Ralsei bites his lip; the tip is hard and hot, slick and spongy all at once. He spreads his legs, thrusts his bottom just a bit closer without thinking about it, gasps at the sudden sharp ache. Kris makes a noise somewhere between laugh and purr, pushes a little deeper.

"Is it too much for you?" Kris asks, voice all bouncing and sing-song. "I don't think you've ever taken one before. We don't have to if you don't really want it." Ralsei watches him go just a bit more in. "I'll just stop if you don't tell me you want me to fuck you. It's only fair."

"I w--" he glances around the forest again just in case "--I want you to f--to have sex--"

"To fuck."

"--to fuck me."

"You want my Lightner cock deep as it can go," says Kris, pushing nearly to the hilt. It hurts. He can feel their heat and pressure inside against what he knows is the prostate, against what feels like a yellow ball of light. The whole length stretches his asshole to its limit, heavenly stinging, holding it there. Ralsei strokes his own penis desperately as if he wants to make Kris go, wants to get him to get on with it.

"Your Lightner cock," Ralsei mumbles, "deep deep deep please fuck me oh God--"

It's so slow but God he can feel every millimeter as Kris slides his skin back, and it's so sweet that Ralsei stops stroking himself for a moment to just feel the mushroom head of their knob massaging his golden place, moment by moment, gushing precum mixing with lube, this slick animal mixture in his hole. And the pause after they pull back is beautiful because he knows exactly what it means.

It means that they've really started the climax.

Kris pushes in. Ralsei bites his lip again hoping it’ll help him focus on the pleasure and not the discomfort. It does, but not how he expects—the extra pinprick of pain focuses his mind on the feeling of Kris spreading his insides with their long, slow thrust. Pain and pleasure. Animal mixture.

More, thinks Ralsei, not daring to say it aloud. Maybe Kris will just fuck him slowly till he begs to be fucked harder, faster. Maybe he’ll just go crazy.

Ralsei doesn’t find out; Kris picks up the pace, grabs his thighs, digs their nails in—they sting like long looks at sunlight—and Kris pulls back to the rim of their glans before pushing in faster, greedier, and Ralsei--

Ralsei says something-or-other and it evaporates as soon as he says it because he isn’t there in his head or in his mouth but entirely in the fingernails pushing into his thighs and absolutely more important the hard wide dick spreading him wide all alone in the forest.

“Kris—”

(He doesn’t have an ending to that sentence just wants to say that name and pretend there’s a reason for it)

Picks up the pace now in and out, and not enough never enough as Ralsei sloppily runs his hands up and down, one over his stomach and the other his penis as Kris drills into him. Beads of sweat roll down their dark hair, spill, land on his pelvis and his cock, run down the crevice of his balls to that meeting point—

“Kris, you”

just to say the name as they push his legs back and fuck him like the slut he wants to be in fact has wanted to be for a long long time not some legendary lost prince not the pure and innocent fluffy kid but somebody, somebody with a _body_ —

Ralsei digs his fingers into the dirt and grass (where you wanted me to be, he thinks for a moment, but Kris has moved on and so have you) one last time before giving up, or giving in, and daring to put his hands on the sweet pale blue buttcheeks of Kris themself.

Softly. (For now.)

Kris looks down, and Ralsei expects them to chew him out.

Kris smiles. Sweetly.

And thrusts hard, thrusts fast. Their cock slams against his asscheek—slap—and Ralsei finally says “fuck” without anybody asking him to. Ralsei slides his gaze up to the trees because oh god to look at them is too much now and it’s fine too because he’s stroking himself now so hard so fast, first hints of orgasm beginning to spin under the base of his dick.

Suddenly Kris pulls Ralsei’s long goat ear as if to say “look at me,” and a thrill runs through Ralsei’s cock. He looks. At once a sharp pull from the other ear. One in each hand now. Ralsei makes a low deflated noise, somewhere between pleasure and defeat—and

then the noise is cut off by the hardest fuck yet— _right there right against there oh yes—_ and the muscles in Ralsei’s thighs strain as he tries to spread, to receive Kris completely.

The forest is thick with the smell of treesap and sex. The sounds are Ralsei’s shallow locomotive gasps, the slick noise of his fingers on his cock, the slap of Kris’s balls against his lube-covered ass. Perfectly penetrated, in and out. Ralsei’s mouth falls open for a moment as he loses himself in the pleasure of it.

Kris grits their teeth. Harder and faster, making Ralsei feel all the more like a slut because damn he loves it, feels it rushing on all of a sudden. Every thrust brings it closer like it’s leaking out of Kris’s dick into Ralsei’s body, this cumming.

“I’m going to cum,” Kris says through gritted teeth. “Gonna cum inside of you.”

Ralsei’s fingers are clumsy in the fog of pleasure but they’re more than enough.“Please please please please—”

Kris thrusts and hangs forward like he’s been caught by a seatbelt, beads of sweat splashing from his long hair. Ralsei feels Kris thundering and twitching inside him, strokes himself faster, quicker, and the dam breaks inside and outside of him.

Such a sudden burst of wet heat, so much that his own cock is twitching and spurting now at the Kris’s angel face, cum flashing across their nose and mouth. Kris thrusts half-heartedly, their cock oozing out a little more.

Kris waits till Ralsei is looking before licking the cum from their lips lips.

The clean-up is surprisingly quick this time, as if Kris knows what they’re doing. Maybe they do. That would make sense, wouldn’t it? Ralsei thinks about asking them, but Ralsei wipes their seed away so tenderly that he’s afraid of offending them.

Even once they’ve finished cleaning, once they’re lying together, grass prickling against skin and fur, Ralsei is afraid of breaking the silence.

When Kris nestles their head in the fur of his chest, Ralsei decides that silence is just fine by him.

* * *

 

The sound is not a scream. Think of it as scream- _adjacent,_ like the sound a worn car tire would make if you gave it a nervous system.

Not that you would do that. That would be depraved.

Are you following? I can’t tell for sure right now, considering what just happened. I’ll continue like you’re still with us.

The not-a-scream jolts Ralsei awake. The cold space where Kris was takes care of what exhaustion still clings to him.

Kris isn’t there, and there was a sound like a scream.

Ralsei quickly pulls his robe on and runs to the sound. The not-a-scream lingers in a way that a sound can’t or shouldn’t, like traces of fire.

“Kris?” Ralsei howls. No answer. Just the lingering unscream growing louder and louder as he pushes through the branches, shouting Kris’s name, looking frantically around. At once the unscream is everywhere. He trips over a knot of roots, falls as if into the awful sound, sprawls out in a clearing where freshly dead grass clings to his robes.

Ralsei sits up and sees Kris.

Kris is shaking. Their face sparkles with tears, but Ralsei isn’t looking at their face.

Ralsei looks at the large bloody hole in Kris’s chest, then to the bloody knife in Kris’s trembling hand. Back to the hole in Kris’s chest—a hole that is shrinking.

“Kris?” Ralsei crawls away without thinking. “Kris, what is this?”

“I’m s-sorry,” says Kris. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t m-mean to...”

They brush their dark hair from their face and look down at Ralsei. Their eyes quiver through the tears. Red eyes, like cherries.

“Hurt me? Of course you didn’t. Kris, why don’t you--”

But Kris has already run away. The unscream is gone.

The Prince of Hearts stands in the forest wondering if Kris is gone, if Kris has been lost to him forever. _If I ever knew Kris at all_ , Ralsei thinks, and shudders. Not that he’s scared of Kris. No one could be scared of Kris. Kris is a hero, after all.

And besides, Kris didn’t look scary. If anything, Kris looked terrified.

“Then I’ll find them,” says Ralsei. “Because I’m a hero too.”

Should he go to the castle first and ask Lancer for help? See if Susie is around? Ask the other Darkners for their help—Seam, for instance? So many possibilities. None of them were in this forest.

So Ralsei makes for the road, unsure and afraid, determination shining in his heart.

Alone.

(Mostly.)

* * *

 

**. . . . i t  h u r t s . . . .**

**Author's Note:**

> OWO ! UWU ! ETC ! what's this? do I spy a second chapter? oh, you bet your ass I do....


End file.
